When You Love Someone
by Softrockdirection
Summary: AU. Connor Rhodes and Sarah Reese find themselves in a complicated situation during their senior year of High School. How will they deal with it and how will it affect the people around them. Alternative piece to Holding On, takes place between chapters 52 and 53 after Connor and Sarah are left alone in her house after Emily's party.


**When You Love Someone **

**Connor Rhodes and Sarah Reese find themselves in a complicated situation during their senior year of High School. How will they deal with it and how will it affect the people around them. **

**Alternative piece to Holding On, takes place between chapters 52 and 53 after Connor and Sarah are left alone in her house after Emily's party. **

_His sweet smile was all she saw before her world spun as he twirled her around in his arms. She was left breathless by him pulling her even closer to him. The table was now pressing at her lower back and Connor's two hands on either side of her resting on the table._

_He placed his hand on the back of her neck and pulled in to kiss her deeply. Once he was happy she wasn't letting go of him anytime soon he moved his hands away. She shivered as he trailed them from the back of her head down her spine and around her hips._

_She wasn't even embarrassed by the grumble of disappointment that she uttered when his lips left hers._

_She didn't register what was happening until he crouched down slightly and almost effortlessly managed to lift her straight of her feet and leave her sitting on the table. But Sarah soon found that she didn't like the new space between them._

_But he was waiting for her next move, not pushing her further than she wanted and she loved him even more for it. So she shifted herself and pulled at his waist until he took a step closer so his body against hers, her legs now wrapped around his waist somehow._

_Sarah relished in the smaller height difference now as they kissed again. It could have been minutes or hours later when his hands were in her hair, and her hands were circling his waist, playing with the bottom of his shirt when he pulled away from her._

_"Shirt off?" He asked, slightly breathless._

_Sarah's breath caught in her throat. She sometimes forgot she could ask things like that. He was her boyfriend and this was their own pace._

_She blushed furiously, but she couldn't help but have slight flashbacks to earlier when she had seen him shirtless. She bit her lip and nodded shyly._

_"If that's okay?"_

_He nodded with a wolfish grin and took a slight step back to reach down and removed his shirt in one foul swoop. Her eyes left his and travelled down his front._

_"You okay?" He asked in a quiet voice, running a thumb over her cheek._

_"Hmm mmm." She nodded, and reached out tentatively to put her hand over his heart. It thumped hard under her touch. She looked up at his eyes to ask permission but he wasn't arguing as she felt bold and trailed both her hands from his shoulders down his front to his waistband. She ran her hands around to his back where she could really feel his muscles now, clenching at her light touch._

_"Sarah…" Connor breathed out roughly, his eyes dark as her fingers danced over his skin._

_It was his turn to take a dislike to the space between them. "I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_He didn't even move to her lips and she was about to protest but instead, he angled his head and brought his lips to her neck._

_She gasped in shock and pleasure, apparently it was her weak spot. She let her head fall back which evidently gave her boyfriend more space to work on._

_He got to the collar of her own t-shirt, suddenly she felt bolder than she had before and that really she should be fair._

_"Shirt off." She was surprised by the crack in her voice as he found her pulse point with his lips. He moved back instantly and she swore her heart had never beaten as fast as when she lifted her two arms up and beckoned him to remove her shirt._

_She expected him to be quick about it like he had with his own but he leaned closer and ran his hands down until they reached the hem of her shirt and started to peel it slowly off of her, his hands leaving a trail of fire across her stomach as he went. He glanced at her to make sure it was alright as he moved the shirt up further and his hands passed over the side of her chest._

_She heard herself moan his name as her eyes fluttered closed at his touch. He removed the shirt entirely then, leaving her in her swimsuit and shorts._

_They seemed to be a mess by now, a mess of arms and wandering hands and bare skin as they kissed so deeply and were so close, she wasn't quite sure where she finished and he began._

_She felt an ache inside herself she had never felt before._

_He broke away for air and then she realised where they were, "What are we doing in my kitchen?"_

_She laughed and he started to as well when they managed to take their eyes off each other and look around. Her boyfriend was topless and she was being kissed senseless on her family kitchen table._

_He ran a hand through his own hair, collecting his thoughts, "I should probably be going…"_

_"No!" She insisted quickly. Then the solution shot through her mind like a flaming arrow._

_"We could...we could...eh…" She mumbled, suddenly worried he would think less of her somehow._

_"What is it?" He asked, his hands cupping her face gently._

_"We could go up to my room?" She asked, her cheeks flushing. "We don't have to...you know…" She trailed off quickly._

_"No, we don't have to do anything we don't want to right?" He asked._

_She nodded._

_"But we could...go up to your room…?" He clarified._

_"And see what our pace is…?" She asked._

_"Definitely." He agreed, sealing the decision with a searing kiss that managed to leave her breathless all over again._

_He moved to lift her but she didn't want him to hurt his knee so she hopped down from the table, picking up their shirts._

_He moved wordlessly after her as she walked up the stairs. She felt like her whole body was shaking from the inside, but it wasn't from fear. Far from it, not with Connor. It felt something like anticipation._

_She closed the door behind them but her mother wouldn't be home for hours._

_He sat on the edge of her bed, patting the space beside him but the feeling of his loving gaze on her left her with no other choice but to walk straight over to him and kiss him where he sat and she stood. Her hair fell around his face but this height difference was new._

_After the novelty of being taller than him, they both moved at the same time, bumping heads in the meantime and giggling over their incoordination._

_But they managed to somehow crawl onto her bed. She fell against her pillows, as one of her swimsuit arm straps fell over her shoulder and he braced himself before he fell completely on top of her._

_She could feel his heart pounding as hard as hers as they fell into each other's touch._

_Her last coherent thought was of Connor's name resounding in her head as she felt like she was falling and taking him with her._

_He would go with her anywhere, do anything for her._

_And to her, he would always be the one person she'd trust the most._

_For her, he was it._

* * *

The day to leave for Baylor arrived too quickly for Sarah's liking and the days leading to it did too. It had been hers and Connor's sixth month anniversary before she had had to leave and he managed to get tickets to Dear Evan Hansen.

They both had cried, Sarah more than Connor when she had heard their song being performed live.

It was truly the perfect celebration.

They hadn't talked much about what had happened at her house after Emily's party but Sarah knew they would have to eventually.

There were other things at hand, she had gotten into Baylor and Susan couldn't be more excited, even though they still had not told Jason, there were a lot of changes happening at once.

He'd finally gotten closer to Optimus, with Connor's help and picked up his puppy. Jason wanted to call him Bee, as in Bumblebee but her mother insisted on him and Sarah find a name together, Sarah would have settled on the name Jason wanted, from his expression alone of him having a dog it was enough for her, but her mother was keen to include her too, so they named him Bee.

They were sitting at Molly's the weekend before Sarah had to leave, at first, he had asked, of course if he was coming too and early on, that had been her mother's plan but she had a new case in the firm and going to Texas being the main prosecutor wouldn't be the best idea, plus when consulting with Mary, she had advised them that maybe it would be good for Jason and Sarah to be on their own for a while, specially since Sarah would be a senior the following year.

"I promise I'll check on him as much as I can and have David and Kim keep working with him." Connor told her that morning at the airport.

"Maybe I shouldn't go."

"Sarah, no, don't do this, we agreed, remember? This is a good thing. For you and Jason."

"It's not just about Jason." She insisted. "I'm going to miss you." She was now speaking into his neck.

"I'm going to miss you too." He admitted, looking up to her. "But it's going to be amazing. You are amazing and you can do this babe, I know you can." He kissed her worries away. "I love you."

"I love you too," She said against his forehead.

She then said goodbye to her mother, James and Jason and to Emily and Jay who had come to see her off.

Jason had not taken it well but thankfully Mary had been there to prevent a tantrum. Connor walked alongside her from the other side of the line until they all disappeared from view.

* * *

Her first day in Texas, she had been assigned to a cabin and a group leader. They all seemed nice, although like her, mostly kept to themselves.

She thought she really didn't have that much time to make friends as she was so focused on learning all she could.

But by the second week all the girls had become a team, Sarah had come to learn this was more like camp than she had anticipated, Emily had assured her of that as they'd called each other one day.

She would talk to Connor and Jason everyday, her boyfriend even putting baby Owen who was about 3 weeks old to the screen so she could see him.

She had asked him about his Mom and Claire and their friends.

Will and Natalie were still not talking much and she hadn't asked him about him being Owen's Godfather.

Sarah figured Will was keeping his distance to help Nat with Jeff and the baby, no matter what, her ex would always be involved in her life and the last thing he wanted was to have Owen lose either of his parents.

"Oh, that's your boyfriend, right?" Ellie, one of the girls asked Sarah one night as she was browsing through her Instagram feed, her profile picture was one of her and Connor the night they had gone to Hamilton.

"Yeah, Connor."

"He's so cute, ugh, I wish I had a boyfriend…" Sarah smiled, although she didn't really fit the stereotype of whatever kids would call her growing up, she still found it hard to believe that someone like Connor was her boyfriend.

Weeks moved fast, Sarah was quickly finding her place with her team and although they weren't anything like her friends back in Chicago, she figured she would still keep in touch with them after Baylor.

A month into the program she began to feel real homesick and anxious, by the time she'd come back Owen would be two months old and she practically would have to go back to school right away and start her senior year.

Plus, she missed home, her friends and Connor. He'd promised to come and visit if he could but his Mom had had another health crisis and he had wanted to tend to her. Sarah was dreading from his tone that Elizabeth might not make it out the hospital this time. What if she died and Connor was on his own? Sarah felt sick just thinking about it.

"Sarah?" One of her roomates asked knocking on the single bathroom in the cabin. "Are you alright?"

She wasn't feeling well, maybe it was the heat and dry weather, maybe it was her worrying about Elizabeth and missing home.

Sarah loved the experience but she also missed being in Chicago, she had barely had a chance to enjoy her first summer with Connor and then there was what had happened the afternoon of Emily's party.

Sarah blushed just thinking about it.

She had one more week left at Baylor when Connor had told her his Mom was back at home and doing well, Sarah made a mental note to go and visit Elizabeth as soon as she got home.

Finally, the day arrived to leave Texas, her studies and new friends

She hugged Ellie, who she had been the closests during her stay and who promised to visit her from her home in California.

Connor glanced at his phone again, he had called Susan to ask her if she could drive her and Jason to pick up Sarah from the airport.

Seven weeks he hadn't seen her. Summer was almost over and their senior year would begin soon, his stomach flipped at the thought of this being their last one at Gaffney.

He found himself picking up Sarah's family, Jason who he'd been cheking upon regularly in Sarah's absence asked if he could bring Bee along but his Mom declined, the little boy though was making quite the big progress with Mary and the horse therapy and decided then to instead take a picture of the mixed pup James had taken for Sarah.

Her welcome home present.

Jason was the one to first spot her, she was wearing a Baylor sweatshirt and her hair was in a messy bun, she looked adorable to Connor.

"Did you have a good flight honey? You look a little pale." Her mother commented as they walked to the car, Connor had offered to carry her luggage. He too noticed that, even though she was a bit more tan than usual, she still looked a little off.

"Connor, do you want to stay for dinner?" Susan asked. Sarah looked at her boyfriend in a pleading matter, she wouldn't let them go out today but she was actually agreeing for him to stay.

"Oh and can we finish our Decepticons puzzle?" Jason asked. Sarah had heard from both of them that had been their summer project.

"Sure buddy." Connor beamed. Susan beckoned the kids to the living room as she got a start on dinner while Jason had been granted a little time on his tablet and he went into the kitchen with his Mom leaving the two teenagers alone.

Connor looked at her as if she was going to disappear again, and making sure her Mom wasn't looking, stole a kiss from her lips that left her breathless. "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

"I think I have a pretty good one." Sarah smiled at him. "How's your Mom?"

"Better, they've adjusted her meds and she seems to be in good spirits."

"Good." Sarah smiled. Connor played with her fingers slowly.

"It's Henry's birthday the day after tomorrow, I figured you'd want to see everyone before school starts?" He asked. "And maybe we can talk a little before, I mean I know we did all summer but, I feel like we need to. Talk about us? Alone? Without any prying ears?"

Yes, there hadn't been a lot of privacy at Baylor.

"You too?" She was mimicking his flustered expression. "Yeah, sounds good."

"Good." He kissed her softly once again before Jason had come back, with his dog in toe and asked them about finishing the puzzle again.

It was good to be home.

* * *

The morning of Henry's birthday celebration, Connor picked her up early to go to the café, they couldn't really talk about that night at Molly's so that café had become their safe haven.

Truth be told, everything had happened so fast after that they hadn't even confided on anyone. Connor hadn't even told Henry or Natalie, he had wanted to have a real chance to talk to Sarah about it first.

They had had a little quiet time after it was over in which they they both agreed they had wanted it to happen and it had been even more special because they had been each other's firsts.

It of course had been a bit awkward and new to both of them but that didn't stop it from being just as special. There happened to be a lot of blushing and falling over their words, but to them, they had agreed once more, had been special.

And while they had been in no rush, the prospect of Sarah leaving for Baylor made them consider it and it had happened, causing to make the feelings they had for each other stronger.

But for now, they had decided to keep it between themselves. Any little slip up of their friends or anyone and the results of the news getting back to their parents would be horrific.

Sarah got a huge welcome home at Henry's party and got reacquainted with Owen who had grown a lot in the two months since she had last seen him. She held him but she still felt tired and not so great so she spent most of the time cuddled up by Connor and left the party early.

* * *

It was two days later that everything changed.

She had still been feeling unwell, but everyone had put it down to a bug she had probably caught in Texas or on the plane. Everyone, expecept Claire Rhodes.

Claire had come to the ranch to visit Kim and see how Jason was getting on with the horses the weekend after Sarah had gotten home, in truth, she was slightly jealous that he was getting along fantastic without his big sister but she didn't even have energy to overthink it as her world turned upside down once more. Claire helped her when she had to excuse herself to go to the bathroom and proceeded to throw up her lunch.

Claire Rhodes was not subtle.

She let Sarah clean herself up and placed her hands on Sarah's shoulders and asked her calmly and clearly.

"Do you need me to get you a pregnancy test?"

Sarah's mind went blank, she couldn't form words. It was impossible. They had been safe.

"Sarah, you've been sick for a while now, and I've seen how differently Connor looks at you, I know what that look means. When was the last time you two…?"

Sarah's mind shouted that it had only been one time.

"Are you late?" Claire asked, single handedly carrying out the conversation.

Sarah did the math in her head, sure, she had missed her periods while in Baylor but she had put it down to that very fact. The stress of exceeding the expectations of the opportunity she'd been given and not being at home was sure to mess up her cycle. Right? She had always been sort of irregular. "So, you might be."

"I need to sit down." Sarah gasped, feeling faint. Claire caught her before she fell to the ground and sat her back against the wall.

"I'll get you a test." Claire said, her voice wavered.

"But we were safe! And it was one time! I can't be pregnant!" Sarah was nearly verged in histeria.

"Nothing is 100% effective. Natalie will tell you that. What's done is done. I'll tell everyone I'm driving you home because you're not feeling well." Claire's voice had gone dull, as if she were emotionally withdrawing herself from the situation. Sarah had wished she could do the same.

She stayed in the car while Claire stopped by the pharmacy and came out with a bag of different branded tests.

They had gone to Kim's house who Sarah had agreed they could confide in, because if they were honest, they couldn't possibly have Sarah take the test at home or at the Estate.

Claire waited while Sarah took the tests and held her hand once they looked at the results.

_Pregnant._

Sarah saw the those affirmative lines and threw up again.

Everything snowballed from then on. She told Connor that very afternoon while his sister was downstairs with Kim.

"Sarah, you are scaring me, what's wrong?" He asked when she locked the door behind him.

"Connor, I'm sorry, maybe I should have started taking pills or.."

His face had gone from worried to confused as Sarah rambled on. "Babe, you are not making any sense…."

"I'm late, I've been for almost two months but I thought maybe it was because of stress, it has happened to me before, I'm so sorry.." she got chocked up and suddenly everything clicked in Connor's mind as it began to race, he had bought condoms only recently, just in case. And he was sure he'd done everything right.

"I'm pregnant." She spoke the words for the both of them pulling him back from his thoughts.

He ran his fingers through his hair and looked at Sarah. She wouldn't look at him though but then he noticed she was shaking so he took a step closer wrapping his arms around her. "It's going to be okay Sarah, I promise."

He just wished he could convince himself of that too.

They had just held each other and cried and wondered what they were going to do until Sarah's Mom had come to pick her up to go shopping for new clothes for senior year when they had to pretend everything was fine.

* * *

But Gossip travelled fast. Too fast. Especially when because someone had apparently seen Claire Rhodes buying pregnancy tests at the local pharmacy.

Sarah had been at Connor's, nearly unable to leave his side since finding out. They were still in shock and hadn't really discussed the fact that their baby was growing inside of her, when Cornelius had come home and having heard the gossip, as Claire returned, her father had met her at the door with her bags.

To him, she was a disgrace and she couldn't keep living under his roof. Did she even know who the father was?

Sarah thought she was hallucinating when Henry, who had been hanging out with her and Connor, had come running down the stairs and declared that he would take care of them both, making it play in her father's mind as if it was Henry's baby.

Cornelius had nearly choked him by the time Claire had screamed that she wasn't pregnant, never had been and she wasn't sleeping with Henry.

Henry had only wanted to protect her. He was willing to lie for her and to raise a baby that wasn't his so she wouldn't be alone.

Exactly what Connor intended to do. He wouldn't let Sarah anywhere near his house after that whenever his father was around. He lied about Sarah's bouts of sickness, he started to save his pay from working at Molly's into the trust fund that his maternal grandfather had left for him so his father couldn't touch it. It was for the baby now.

Natalie was the next to suspect the truth, watching Sarah like a hawk whenever she visited.

"Are you pregnant?" Natalie had asked her the weekend before school began when they were both in her kitchen getting ready for a movie with the boys, Connor and Henry were in the living room.

Sarah's lip quivered and she sobbed into Natalie's arms as they both cried, of course, alerting Henry and Connor so it was then that Henry found out as well.

Then school started and it began to feel too real, and Sarah couldn't take it anymore. The evening of her first day of senior year, she had told Connor that they needed to tell her Mom, if only for the fact that she needed a scan, so they waited for her to get home from work, thankfully Jason wasn't home yet from his doctors appointment.

After what it felt like hours of Susan shouting at both of them, crying over her little girl and threatening Connor, she asked if there were even aware of what keeping the baby would mean for both. Sarah thought she would suggest her having an abortion but instead she had talked about adoption. But Sarah was sure about one thing. She wanted to keep her baby.

That was the first time it really hit her, sure she had slept with her boyfriend, sure she was pregnant, but she was having that baby. A little human who would need her and Connor more than anything.

"Sarah, let's be real here, if we can even because right now I am not sure, a year ago I would have thought you would have more sense than that." Both teens looked at Susan as she circled her fingers on her temple. "Do your parents know?" She asked Connor.

"No, not yet." Connor took a deep breath. "Mrs. Reese, I…"

"Save it Connor please." She told him, a lawyer tone in full power. "Nothing you say will make things alright. And you.." She told Sarah. "I've never been so disappointed in my entire life. I can barely look at you. You were supposed to have a future. And what about your brother? How are we going to explain this to him, huh?"

Sarah's heart sank into her chest again. Jason? And then her mother gave out a final blow, if Sarah wanted to keep living in her house, Connor couldn't be around anymore, specially not with Jason.

"But it's not Jason's fault, he didn't do anything!" Sarah hissed. Connor tried to keep her calm.

"Those are my terms Sarah." Susan spoke coldly. "You are to go to school and come back. And if you want to keep working, then I'll make arrangements with James."

Connor almost felt afraid for Sarah and their baby when she began shaking. "Sarah?"

Her boyfriend's blue eyes were the last thing she saw before fading.

* * *

She came to herself in the car, Connor beside her as she was rushed into the ED, a nurse tended to her but when she realized what was wrong, she didn't give her that look, the one she'd seen people give Natalie and that she was sure she'd get pretty soon when she saw her chart as if she understood.

"I want him out of here." Susan said of Connor who was standing beside Sarah's bed when she had come back from filling in paperwork.

"What? No…" her daughter gasped grabbing Connor's hand. She was too weak to argue but Connor was about to when a voice stopped him.

"Mrs. Reese?" The nurse, Janice spoke softly. "I understand that what is happening is very upsetting but, you need to let us examine your daughter." She then turned to Connor. "I'm assuming this is the baby's father?"

"Connor."

"Okay, Connor, I need to make sure Sarah is okay, that your baby is okay." She spoke reassuringly, clearly ignoring Susan. Connor nodded. "And I need to ask Sarah and her Mom a few questions, maybe you want to call someone while we do this? I promise it won't be long and Sarah will be completely safe."

He looked at his girlfriend, and she assured him silently that it was okay.

Connor took a step back and sank in a chair. They had told Susan that day and only a handful of people knew but Connor needed someone and he couldn't possibly put that kind of strain on Elizabeth and knowing that his father would probably kill him, he called the next person he could think of.

_Chris._

When his Godfather arrived, he wasn't able to restrain himself any longer and he collapsed in his arms, apologizing to him between sobs, praying for Sarah and the baby to be okay. Hermann held him in place and even though Connor was taller than him, found the strength to keep him up. "It will be alright kiddo."

"How Chris? I messed up, I really did." He cried.

"Look at me." He said sternly. "I know it feels like your world is collapsing right now and maybe it is, a baby is a big deal buddy but it doesn't mean it's the end of the world."

"What am I going to tell Mom?" His voice quivered like a little kid's. Janice had come back in that moment to tell him that both Sarah and the baby were alright.

Connor sighed, looking up and cleaning the tears from his eyes. Susan met Chris's glance and he somehow managed to persuade to allow the kids a moment alone.

Connor walked up to Sarah's bed slowly, hesitant. She smiled at him weakly. "Hermann?"

"Yep. I didn't know who else to call." He admitted, sitting beside her but not taking her hand, it was like he was afraid to touch her.

"I'll have to talk to him about Molly's..." Sarah told him, looking down at her hands. "Because apparently I made a mature enough decision as to keeping the baby and I should learn to support myself."

Connor's head was pounding but his pain didn't matter, he couldn't even imagine how Sarah was feeling. "We're going to have to leave school, aren't we?" She said in despair a moment later.

"I have my trust fund, I'll talk to Mom, we won't have to…"

"Connor, no…"

"I have to do something."

"You are." She finally took his hand and then turned to her side to grab something from under her blanket.

It was their baby's first official picture. Connor managed a smile and for the first time since finding out, kissed her.

By the time Chris and Susan had come back, both kids were asleep, Sarah with a hand protectively over her stomach and the other holding her boyfriend's hand.

Sarah had spent the night at the hospital so the next morning, Connor gathered both his parents, with Claire as moral support and told them.

Both of them were stoic at first, but Cornelius quickly recovered and told him he expected him to be out of his house by the end of the day, Elizabeth and Claire had pleaded to him and he finally turned to Connor with a grim request. "Unless there is still time to fix your life and you get rid of it." Connor fought the urge to punch his father in the face but instead remained firm in his spot. "I really thought you'd been spared for some reason, now I see I was mistaken." And with that, his father had turned away but before Connor could register what was happening, his fist had connected with his father's jaw.

"I know I'm a disappointment Dad and I should probably have died and not Michael, butSarah is not having an abortion." He said, waving his pounding hand, he could still hear his mother and sister's screams. His father stood up, a hand to his jaw.

"If I see you here in the morning, I'll send you to boarding school and that's me being kind Connor. Because you know what? I genuinely liked Sarah, but now I see that she isn't any different than any other bounty hunter." Connor felt like he was on fire, he expected Cornelius to retaliate in some way but he kept his composure. "And I'll tell you something right now son, she will not see a cent of my money."

Connor, clenched his fists and swallowed hard, trying to keep the tears from his eyes as he watched Cornelius walk away. He turned to his Mom and Claire. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Elizabeth had wanted to reach for him from her chair but he flinched at her touch and Instead, he took on his father's threat and turned in the direction of his room.

He close the door behind him and then shoved all he had into bags, a stash of money he had hidden in his room into a small bag, gifts from his grandparents that he knew were expensive, Ava's watch.

He figured it would be useful somehow.

There was a knock on the door.

Katie. "Connor sweetheart, what is happening?"

He began to shake as he felt her wrap his arms around him. "I can't let Sarah raise that baby alone Katie, I know I screwed up but I love her."

"I know…"

"I ruined her life, didn't I?"

"Connor, listen, it was something that happened to the both of you., you are not alone in this, you both made this decision and now you have to abide the consequences." Connor sniffled.

"Your Mom is in her room waiting for you." He nodded and stood up from the bed where he had sat in.

He didn't even knock.

"Your father is already making calls." Was the first thing she said when he had come into the room. It felt colder than ever. "So I'm going to help you."

"Mom..."

"Is Sarah okay?" she asked then, having heard earlier that she'd been taken to the hospital.

"Yeah, she and the baby are fine." Connor spoke. "Mom, I…" But the words caught up in his throat. He had already made a mess of everything and how dare he face his dying mother with a simple apology? Maybe Cornelius was right...

"I called Chris, he says you can stay with him until we figure out what to do" Connor blinked. "Your father knows nothing about it." She took a deep breath. " I cannot fix this for you Connor but at least I'll know you are safe, while I try and talk to your dad."

"He's not going to be too happy about it."

"No, he will not." She sighed. "But I can't have you be alone, you are 16 Connor."

"I can take care of myself." He said. He'd probably shouldn't be arguing.

"Obviously, but sadly you are not an adult just yet."

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think we should, uh, keep the baby?"

Elizabeth stared at him. "That is something you and Sarah have to decide for yourselves." Connor nodded and almost walked to the door but his mother continued." I do need to know one thing, I thought you made me a promise to be safe to wait until you both were ready.." Her stance softened from her spot on the sofa.

"We were, I swear… I don't… I didn't mean for it to happen." He let out a deep breath.

Elizabeth continued. "I'm afraid for you. For what your father might do, that's why I'm doing this, for the time being, because you and I both know I'll be gone soon and I don't want you and your father to keep living like this."

Connor felt her hand in his as he walked closer to her. "That doesn't mean, that I am not disappointed in you Connor and it will be a long time until you can have that trust back but I love you and I need you to know that."

"I know." He choked down as he cried in her arms apologizing once more.

* * *

Christopher Hermann wasn't ready for the call he got as he was closing down Molly's for the night. Lizzie was asking him to take in Connor, for a while she hoped, Chris sighed, this had gotten so out of hand, he hadn't told Lizzie himself about the pregnancy because he didn't want to betray Connor's trust and because he had promised him to tell his parents as soon as he got home and so he did.

Chris hadn't been a teenage parent, he and Cindy had waited a while to have Henry but he couldn't help but wonder what his life would have been like if he had stayed with his high school sweetheart.

What if they had had a baby at that age? His life would have been so different from what it was now, but he couldn't be thinking on what could have been, the only thing he could do now though was to help Connor in anyway possible but he didn't know if his wife would be as understanding, actually, he didn't understand how she did it, because whenever Lizzie was concerned, they would tell him jump and he'd ask how high.

In truth, he was sure he'd do that for his kids and Cindy too, for Connor and Claire, it was just who he was.

When he made it home, the kids were all asleep and Henry was out on Owen duty so he took the opportunity to talk to her. "I know what you are going to ask me to do Chris, Elizabeth called me. Did you know Connor and Sarah were, going that far already?"

"No, he told me it happened before she went on that summer program and he swore to me they were safe." He said.

"Chris, do you realize what you are doing? What you and Liza are doing? Connor won't ever grow up because you are always there to fix his problems."

Hermann sighed, touching her arms that were wrapped around herself. "Cornelius said he'd sent him away, and you know he can do it Cin."

"You are not his father Chris."

"No, but his father is an ass, whose willing to put his kid on the street, I know Connor screwed up, but he's going to need all the help he can get and right now we are all he's got…."

"How is Sarah?"

"Scared, like him. He called me last night about her being admitted to the hospital."

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah, it was probably just the stress of everything. Connor told me Susan doesn't want him anywhere near her."

"Do you blame her? Chris, I love Connor but he could make things worse for Sarah."

"How? The kid is scared too baby, I mean I know it's not the same but, he wants to make things right, you know Connor and how much he loves that girl. He just needs a little help."

Cindy sighed, looking at him again. "Fine, he can stay, for the time being. But if this gets any messier, he's on his own, do you hear me Christopher Hermann?"

"I heard you." He smiled at her. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet." She said to him, walking away.

The next morning, Chris had come to get him, with Henry in tow.

Claire wouldn't even look at her brother or mother, how could Elizabeth not fought harder for Connor to stay in their home? But she also knew her father and she was, like her mother, afraid for Connor so in a way, she understood. She shared a knowing look with Henry as the drivers helped them load Connor's car.

* * *

It was then that the secret blew up.

And in the following weeks Sarah and Connor found themselves going to school and only being able to see each other then.

Susan had made her conditions clear. She talked to Sarah about adoption again and she of course had refused, again. How could her own mother ask such things from her? She could have been that baby and grown up without her family? Without Jason?

"Connor, you know I can't leave Jason!" Sarah said to him one afternoon at school when he had dragged her into a classroom. He had already been living with the Hermann's for a few days although Sarah had barely been gale to be around him because she had been forced to be driven by either her Mom or James to school and from school.

"I know, but I want to take care of you. Of both of you." His tone was so broken that it made her want to cry as he took her hands in his and glanced down at her still flat tummy. "You two are my family now Sarah." Sarah didn't look at him.

"Jason keeps asking about you and I'm running out of excuses of why you haven't been over at the house." She said biting her lip, clearly changing the subject because she couldn't possibly deal with the prospect of having the baby turn even more real. "At least she didn't take him out of therapy."

"Can we please talk about this? I feel like you are avoiding me." Then her phone chided in her pocket as they left the classroom and went into the hallway.

"I need to go." She said looking at him. "I love you and I promise we'll talk soon okay?"

He nodded, kissing her softly but Sarah pulled back rather quickly. Mr. Charles appeared then," Miss Reese, Mr. Rhodes please come with me?"

Sarah and Connor walked side by side, sharing a silent look. There, inside Daniel's office were Claire, Elizabeth, Susan Reese and Sharon Goodwin.

Sarah felt her head spinning again as Mr. Charles led them inside. "I think we all know why we are here."

Connor was still having trouble processing the fact that he was going to be a father, but now it seemed everyone knew about it too.

He sat there, listening to Susan Reese saying that she wanted to pull Sarah from Gaffney and then dropped a yet bigger bomb on all of them.

Specially him, she had talked to Sarah about adoption but this was the first he was hearing about it.

"Doesn't Connor get a say too? He's the baby's father." Claire spoke. Connor looked at his sister.

"They had a say, to wait, to be responsible and chose to ignore it, now they have to abide the consequences of their actions." Susan said drily. "Sarah's judgement might have been clouded but whatever decision she makes from here on forward dictates her future and I'm not about to let her ruin her life."

Connor felt his knuckles go white but he kept listening to Susan, his mother argued and so did Mrs. Goodwin but no one was able to come to an agreement and it just became too much for her. Sarah's head was pounding.

"Stop…" She said, barely audible. "Stop!"

Everyone froze.

Mr. Charles had somehow convinced the rest of them to allow Connor and Sarah a moment alone, Reese still sat on the chair but Connor had stood up and was now with his back against the desk. "I'm sorry, I didn't know she was going to do this." Sarah told her boyfriend, without looking at him. "She's been insisting on adoption and my grandma moving in with us…." She was crying now. "I wanted to tell you but everything's been such a mess."

"Is it something you want?" Connor asked. Sarah didn't look at him right away.

"It can be an open adoption, we could have a relationship with the baby…" He backed away from her slightly. "He or she will know who we are and how much we loved it but we wouldn't have to put our lives on hold and you could go home…"

"God Sarah, that's why you are agreeing to this, isn't it?" He bit his lip. Connor pulled away from her and paced, his hand on his chin.

"Think about your Mom Connor, she needs you."

"You need me too, don't you?" He asked, hopeful.

Sarah didn't answer.

* * *

By the end of the first week of senior year, it seemed people knew something was off with the once inseparable couple.

So Sarah found herself being pulled into an empty bathroom by Emily Choi,with Monique trailing behind her. Emily checked the stalls as she locked the main door.

"Are you going to tell us what's going on with you and Connor?" Her friend chided, crossing her arms. "Did you two have a fight?"

"Not exactly…"

"Sarah, you know you can tell us, right?" Monique said with a comforting smile. Reese bit her lip.

"Connor and I…we were together earlier in the summer."

"What do you mean together?" Emily quirked up an eyebrow.

"We didn't mean to but I had just gotten into Baylor and I was leaving…"

Then it hit both girls. "Oh my god, how was it? Totally romantic?" Emily said, Monique still looked as if she was trying to say the right thing.

Sarah then told them when it had happened and as much detail as she felt comfortable with, but her tears betrayed her.

"Sarah, what? Is Connor being mean or something because if he is…"

"No, of course not but…" And so she told them about the baby.. "And now everything is such a mess. I feel like we can't even get to process it together because, everyone just keeps wanting to make decisions for us."

"You are not thinking of getting rid of it?" Emily said and Monique looked very uncomfortable.

"No! I would never do that, but I tried talking to Connor about other options and he doesn't want to listen to me. I told him adoption could be good, we could still be a part of our baby's life and he could go back to being at home with his Mom. I don't want his Dad to have a reason to stump on his life any further."

"And what about you? Do you want to give it up?" Emily asked. "I'm the one person to tell you that being adopted changed my life, I don't even wonder about the people that gave me up because my parents love me so much. I get it, but I've heard about open adoption Sarah and it's complicated."

"My Mom told me she can't support another kid, but if I go live with Connor, what if she keeps me away from Jason for good?" Emily and Monique had soothed her the best they could as she cried, again.

Later that day, Connor had just come out of gym class with Henry when he came face to face with Will and Jay Halstead and it was before the blue eyed boy could process anything that Halstead had pushed him into a wall.

"Sarah's pregnant? What the hell Rhodes?" Jay remained stone like beside his brother.

"Guys, I don't think right now is the time…" Henry pleaded, helping Connor who shoved his hand away, Sarah and Natalie, who were just behind them stopped cold.

"Will? What's going on?" Nat asked, eyeing both boys as Connor composed himself.

"Everyone knew about it but us?" Jay asked. "Because Doris can't shut up about it. "

"I don't hear him deny it so it has to be true." WIll added in. Sarah looked between the two boys then. The redhead looked as if he wanted to punch Connor in the face, but the look Reese and Natalie had given him made him stop.

"Will please.." Sarah said, moving closer to Connor. Tears in her eyes.

"Everything alright here?" Mr. Charles appeared in that moment behind the kids. "All Of you should be in class… Will, Connor, I trust we're not reverting to our old ways so early in the term?"

"Everything is fine." Connor said, still looking at Will.

"Yeah, there's no problem sir."

"Good, I trust you all to be heading back to your respective lessons now."

It took another long stare from Mr Charles before the students moved an inch, the Halstead brothers glaring daggers at Connor.

Sarah didn't know if it was good or bad, that Will was in her next class. He walked alongside her but looked straight ahead.

"It's true." She told him, but he didn't even look at her, that's what she had been afraid of. "I'm scared and I'm overwhelmed and my Mom hates me and Connor has had to move out and I want to stay in school and…you guys probably hate me now." She blinked back tears, her voice giving up.

"We'd never hate you Sarah." He said just before they moved into the classroom. "Rhodes, hell yes, but you? Nah." He gave her a sad smile before class started.

"I could give him a piece of my mind Jay. Seriously." Will seethed as he stalked up and down an empty section of the hallway. Sarah was going on a bathroom break and stopped before she opened the door, listening in when she heard them.

"I'd like to give him a piece of my fist." Jay said and Sarah was surprised, Will had always been much more hot tempered. "She was this quiet, smart girl caring for her brother when I met her on the bus that first morning and now she'll be dealing with a baby? Look what Rhodes has done to her life."

"Tell me about it. And you know it's fine for him, he has money and connections, he can do whatever the hell he wants to in life but Sarah is the one handed the baby in the end, he'll be just like Jeff, he'll get tired and run home to Daddy who'll fix his life and then be a Dad whenever the mood strikes him."

"It's going to hit Jason hard too." Jay sighed.

"After everything with Natalie, what the hell were they thinking?" Will asked nobody.

Sarah retreated back into the bathroom, hiding in one of the stalls and let her own doubts seep into the Halsteads. What the hell was she doing?

Connor didn't get to see Sarah again that day. He had been handed his new timetable after their 'family' meeting with Mr Charles, they didn't have classes together that day, plus, he couldn't find her at lunch. Her Mom walked her from the door of the school to her car.

He got on the car with Henry since he had already put up his own for sale, although it still stood there in the Herman's driveway for now, he would need all the money he could get and he could always get a cheaper car if it came to it.

Henry had been acting...odd since he found out. Natalie had wanted to barge into the Reese's house and 'talk some sense into Susan', she had coped just fine hadn't she, but Connor had managed to dissuade her. They didn't need anymore trouble.

But Henry had remained quiet over the whole thing, even after getting him from his house and let him sleep in his tiny bedroom, he hadn't said much about the unexpected pregnancy yet.

* * *

It was Wednesday when Connor decided to finally try and talk to Sarah again. Her Mom had just dropped her off at Molly's.

He wasn't meant to be working that day but Natalie had switched up shifts with him so he could get Sarah alone.

She got in and went to leave her schoolbag in the back, and hadn't realized he was there. "Hey."

Sarah almost jumped at the sound of his voice, quite the change of when she used to see him just a few months back. "Can we talk?"

"I need to get to work Connor, I need to be home early, my grandma is arriving from Michigan today."

Connor sighed. "Sarah, please, I'm begging you." And she looked at him then, if only because he had closed the space between them. "Please."

Sarah sighed. "I don't know what to do." She admitted to him. "Everything was going so great."

Connor kicked himself. Sarah was the one who was going to suffer most of the both of them.

"I'm selling my car." He told her. "Chris says it will be worth enough for me to put it into a savings account."

"What?" She asked. That car had been so special to them both, their first kiss had happened there. "I'm sorry."

"It's just a car Sarah, you are more important to me. You and our baby." He said, brushing her cheek with his finger. "Please don't shut me off, I know we can't be around each other much right now, but I just want to make sure you are okay."

"I'm fine and so is the baby." Sarah hesitated for a moment and then added. "I'm having a scan Friday after school."

Connor smiled softly at her. "I'll be there."

"Okay." She had wanted to smile and looking at him so close, made her. She hadn't smiled in days. "Connor?"

"Yeah?"

She leaned to kiss him. His hands were on both her cheeks a moment later. It started slow and then escalated when Sarah allowed his tongue into her mouth and her hands were in his hair pulling him close.

They hadn't known how much they had needed each other like that. There was some rumbling coming from the side so they pulled apart.

Friday arrived and so had her grandmother, Juliet had offered to drive Sarah to her scan as her mother had had an emergency at work. Jason was with James for the weekend, the little boy still asking her if Connor had done something bad because he hadn't been over to the house in weeks.

Sarah hated having to lie to him.

Her grandmother came into her room to ask her if she was ready to go. "Grandma, I need to tell you something."

Juliet looked at her granddaughter. "I asked Connor if he would meet us at the hospital."

"I figured you would." Juliet said much to Sarah's surprise. She'd forget often she'd already done this once before. "How's Connor dealing with all of it?"

It was the first time someone had asked her that. Not even Sarah had really asked him how he was with all of it, sure he had told her he'd be there for her but everyone made it about her, no one asked about Connor, who was the one not living at home and having to make greater sacrifices than she had.

"He keeps saying he wants to take care of me. Of the baby, but his father kicked him out grandma and he's selling his car so he can give me the money." Sarah said, sitting on the bed.

"I see." Juliet said, joining her in bed. "Looks like he wants to do the right thing."

Sarah nodded. "And I keep pushing him away."

"Why do you think that is?"

"Because…" Sarah bit her lip, tears were already in her eyes. "Eventually he might not stay, he had this great future laid out for him and he should take it."

"Do you think that's what he wants?" Juliet asked her about a minute later.

"Well, he always told me he didn't want to be like his Dad and just take over the store, he wanted to be his own person, you know?"

"Sarah, look at me honey." Her grandma spoke. "Did you think your Mom was ready to have a child at 18? Do you think I was ready to be a grandmother at 40? No I wasn't, but we both made it work, even without your father after. She did earn her degree, it took her a bit more time but she did and you are one of the smartest people I know."

Sarah blinked. "I am in no way condoning what you and Connor did, but I am here to tell you that your own mother is living proof of someone who rose above, and you my dear girl, are too much like your mother." Juliet said wrapping her arms around her. "Now, let's go or we'll be late."

* * *

Connor had driven to the hospital alone, Chris had offered to go with him but he had declined, he needed to do a little thinking, he had told Natalie to meet him at the hospital. Henry was busy at Molly's covering for Chris on a busy Friday afternoon.

It was odd really, not being able to connect with Henry, having him being kind of distant. Of course, he wasn't expecting Connor to go through the same thing Natalie had almost to the year and Connor couldn't blame him.

Natalie met him by the hospital bay. "Hey."

"Thanks for coming." He said with a weak smile.

"Of course, if only to keep Susan Reese at bay." Natalie smirked, Connor sighed, they made it up the elevator, Connor held onto his backpack.

"How's Owen?"

"Good, Mom was taking him and Josh to a mommy and me playdate." Natalie said. "I'm meeting with a daycare lady tomorrow, he's almost 3 months old so I'll be able to leave him for the time I'm at school."

"That's good."

"Yeah, at least I'll graduate." Natalie regretted her words because they pained Connor across the face, if he did his math right, the baby would be born around April so Sarah wouldn't be able to properly finish school. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking…"

"If she decides to go on the adoption thing, she'll be able to graduate, it's not like she needs much to do so. Mr. Charles said her GPA is almost perfect." Connor said bitterly.

"Her? Wait, what about you?"

"It's what's best for her, and then I'll be able to maybe get to know my kid you know?"

"Connor, if you don't want to, you need to talk to her." Natalie argued. Connor rolled his eyes at her as the elevator's door opened and he entered the wing."I know that having to make the decision of keeping Owen was the hardest I've had had to make in my life, but it's not one I regret."

"Do you think we'll regret giving it up?"

"I'm not saying that, what I'm saying is, that I made that decision on my own, but you and Sarah have each other and you should decide together."

He spotted Sarah and to his surprise, her grandmother beside her. Natalie walked up ahead of him.

"Sarah, hey, how are you feeling?"

"Nat, hey." She smiled weakly, "Grandma, you remember Natalie Manning?"

"Oh, do I remember her?" Juliet smiled. "Of course." She then turned to Connor. "Connor. Come, sit beside Sarah here, I'm going to get myself some coffee."

"Oh, I'll come with you." Natalie smiled, eyeing Sarah and Connor carefully.

Sarah looked up at her boyfriend who smiled at her. "Hi."

"Hey, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, nausea is gone and according to what I've read that's good."

"Good." He smiled. "I brought you something." He pull up his backpack and took something from it. It was a onesie "Katie sent it over."

Sarah looked over at the small cloth, it was hard to believe someone that small was growing inside her. "She made it for when the baby is born."

Sarah took it from him slowly. "Tell her thank you for me."

"Of course." He said, as he watched her, her tummy had a little bump now.

"Do you want to feel?" She asked. "Nat says it's a little early but it just kind of showed up the other night and…"

"If that's okay?" She took his hand in hers and put it on her tummy above her sweater. Connor traced his fingers along slowly.

Soon enough Juliet and Natalie had come back and they had been called in. Dr. Mars glanced at Connor.

"I'm guessing you don't come as a friend this time?" She asked.

Connor waved his head as Sarah looked at him and blushed. "Okay Sarah, why don't you change real quick and I'll be back?" Sarah sneaked into the small bathroom in the room as Natalie, Connor and Juliet waited in silence.

By the time the doctor had put on the gel on her belly, Connor's hand was on hers. Natalie was beside her on the other side and Juliet remained beside Connor. "Everything looks good. Baby's just the right size, I'm going to have you started on some prenatal vitamins Sarah and you need to eat, alright? No skipping meals."

"Okay." Sarah nodded.

"Okay, give me a sec so I can find the heart." Connor didn't take his eyes off the screen, Sarah had heard it before, but he hadn't , her grip tightened on his hand as they heard it.

Teenage pregnancy or not, he and Sarah had made that baby and it was okay and for the time being it was all that mattered to him.

* * *

Henry lay awake that night, listening to Connor breathing, his best friend had never looked as excited as when he came home talking about his baby's heartbeat.

Henry didn't have the heart to ask him what was going to happen to the baby. Were they going to put it up for adoption? Would Sarah finish school? Would Connor ever go home?

Connor mumbled in his sleep and rolled over on the spare mattress. He had a lot to worry about.

But Henry did too. At least with Natalie they had some certainty that she was keeping the baby and she had a support system in her parents even if they were non-enthused at the start.

Henry didn't know how to comfort or help Connor. Not when his Mom was dying, his family imploding and his girlfriend, who'd he known for less than a year was pregnant.

Henry stayed awake to worry for the both of them.

HIs phone buzzed and he reached for it in the dark.

It was Claire, asking if he was awake. He felt like he was always awake.

He was working extra shifts to make up for the erraticness and uncertainty of Connor and Sarah working, he was working on keeping his grades up to get a scholarship and he hated people in his space. His bedroom had been the one place where he didn't have to 'on' all the time, he didn't have to be happy like people expected him to be.

And now Connor was a permanent feature.

So despite how tired he was, he couldn't sleep.

He replied quickly that he was awake and asked if there was anything on her mind.

She phone him back, scoffing at him as he picked up, "No nothing, just my family disintegrating around me."

Henry sat up and moved to the hallway to not wake Connor but when he opened his door he could hear his parents arguing.

Not shouting or screaming, but a heated debate. They had never disagreed before. No matter what Henry knew he could rely on his Mom and Dad to be a united front. Not anymore.

Henry sighed, "I know how you feel."

"Well how do you feel about a midnight drive?"

"It's 1am Claire."

"So what, I'll be over in fifteen."

He had never been one to rebel, but he pushed aside feelings of guilt. Climbing out a window was very different from getting someone pregnant. He'd be fine.

He did make a quick stop to the bathroom to fix his hair and tried on two different pairs of sneakers, this was Claire Rhodes afterall and she still made him nervous as hell, but he also needed someone to talk to.

He climbed out his window and shuffled along the slanted roof, practically threw himself at the tree that brushed the building and ran like his life depended on it until he was at the road and in Claire's car.

"I've created a monster." Claire smiled, amused at his flushed face of pride. "Hey Henry."

"Hey Claire."

"Playground?" She asked, pulling onto the road.

Before Molly's, when they had all been kids, the playground down the block had been where they're parents had brought them to meet up. Henry still brought his siblings there.

Henry laughed, "Yes please." He needed a little childhood simplicity right now.

He was thankful for the few minutes where he just go to exist, he didn't have to fill the silence or tell a funny joke or organise shift rotas or worry about his friends.

Claire pulled up at the abandoned playground and they got out, wandering over to the swingset, taking a seat beside each other.

"So things as crappy at your house as they are at mine?" Claire asked, breaking the silence as they stared at the stars.

Henry heaved a sigh, "My parents are arguing."

Claire stopped the small movements of pushing her swing back and forth. She looked at him with a startled expression, "No. Not Cindy and Chris."

Henry nodded sadly, "I know your Mom and my Dad thought they were doing the right thing…"

He stopped himself, not wanting to complain too much.

"But this is such a mess...your Mom has enough to deal with without having to mind Connor too. I know she loves him too but things must be stretched right? There's no way your Dad would take any money off Mom. I don't know how you're Mom does it, with Chris and my Mom, it's like they're still in this special relationship."

"I guess there's just some people you'll always love." Henry said, not daring to look at her.

"You know Connor staying with you is probably the worst move, I think my Dad wants to sue about keeping an underage minor away from his home or something...I mean he wanted Connor gone." Her voice broke, "But not to move in with you."

Henry paled, "Can he even do that?"

"He has money and power." Claire shrugged. "This is ruining both our families."

"After going through this with Natalie, how could they?" Henry asked, but felt terrible for voicing his disdain for his friends actions.

"I don't know Henry. I've never been in love like them you know? But you promise me one thing; you're not going to let this or Nat and Owen in any way stop you from living your life okay?"

"What?"

"Henry I know you. You're probably the most selfless person alive, you'd quit school tomorrow and work full time if it meant you could help your friends. Don't give up on you."

"All I've done is complain and question them for ages now." Henry confessed.

"You're human, and also bearing a lot of this too you know. But you'd still do anything you could for them."

"Since when did you get all smart?" Henry grinned.

Claire shrugged, "You're like an open book to me." She held his gaze for too long and suddenly he was afraid that she'd be able to tell just how badly he wanted to lean over and kiss her. And stay here together for just a little while longer.

"Now that Connor is banished and Natalie has her own little family it's just you and me now isn't it?" She asked, "We'll always be there for each other right?"

"Of course."

She drove him home where all the lights were on in his house. He tapped his pockets for his phone. He must have left it behind.

His Dad was getting into his car and his Mom was in the driveway looking frantic. Connor looked like he was still half asleep. Claire cursed under her breath.

"Mom?" Henry asked as he practically scrambled from the car.

Cindy looked like she was set to faint, "Chris! He's here. He's okay!" Claire got out, wondering what on earth was going on.

"Lee Henry Herrmann what the hell do you think you are doing? Nearly giving your mother a heart attack. We thought you had run away or in trouble or…!" Chris continued shouting and pacing at the predicament.

"What are you doing here?" Connor asked, approaching Claire while the Herrmann's were in the midst of their argument.

Claire blinked, what exactly was she doing? Hanging out with Henry didn't sound right.

Spending time with some who understood her.

But how did she tell her little brother that?

"Right. Everyone inside. Claire go home, your Mom will be worried." Cindy said, without so much as a backward glance at her.

Alone again as Connor followed them inside and Henry looked back to check if she was okay, Claire got in her car and went home. She had to be okay, she was the only person in her family holding things together.

* * *

Henry knew things were bad when Connor was sent up to their room so his parents could talk to him alone.

"How long exactly has this been going on?" His Dad started, the vein in his forehead still very evident.

Henry didn't know what they were talking about, he glanced at the clock on the wall, "I don't know, about two hours?"

"Cut the attitude Henry!"

"What attitude? Claire literally just called me two hours ago?"

His Mom sat down beside him. "Henry. Please, tell me you aren't sleeping with her." Henry wanted the ground to swallow him up. "Because we cannot have a another unplanned pregnancy."

He had only ever kissed two girls and now his Mom assumed he was sleeping around.

Henry spluttered over his words, unable to even think clearly.

Then he remembered, his Mom knew he liked Claire. And now he was sneaking out with her at night. He buried his head in his hands, shaking his hands.

"I swear Mom, it's not like that I promise. We're not together, will probably never be. We get each other okay? You try having the two people you care about most have babies to care about more, having one in your face all the time, a scholarship hanging in the balance and her Mom is dying and she's still getting her life straight and...I love her but it's never going to happen." Chris hadn't moved. He hadn't known that his son had such strong feelings for Claire, it almost felt like Deja Vú.

"Go to bed Henry, we'll talk about it tomorrow." His mother pleaded, calmer now, she eyed Chris carefully as their son dragged his feet up the stairs. Connor was asleep so Henry kicked off his shoes and climbed into bed, finally half an hour later, gave up to exhaustion.

* * *

Saturday hadn't turned out just like Chris had planned. Actually he'd never imagine having Cornelius Rhodes walk into Molly's at the crack of dawn.

"We need to talk." Cornelius said to Chris, the kids, who were working there that morning gave their boss a look as he sent them to the back.

"To me?" Chris said from behind the counter. "Why are you talking to me if you should try and talk to your son."

"I'm here to talk about Connor."

Connor woke up earlier than Henry after he'd gotten a call from Chris about his car. He had tried to stay awake to try and talk to Henry about the night before. About him and Claire meeting in the middle of the night. He changed and climbed down the stairs. Chris was already at Molly's and Cindy had gone to the store with the rest of the kids.

He ate some breakfast and took his car keys out since Hermann had told him he'd managed to find a buyer and they'd be meeting him Monday so if the deal went through this would be his last weekend with it.

He got in and looked back at the house as he texted something to Henry then he headed over to Sarah's, he knew her mother would be working already so he would take advantage of that to try and talk to her again.

He parked on her driveway, her mother, thankfully wasn't home but he figured her grandma would.

"Connor." It was Jason opening the door. "You aren't supposed to be coming over anymore. Mom said so."

"Hi Jason." Connor smiled. "I won't stay long don't worry, you won't get in trouble, is Sarah home? I really need to talk to her."

"But you broke your promise." He stopped cold. "It's because of you that Sarah is crying, you said you wouldn't be like Joey."

"Jason, buddy, I…" Sarah had been crying? Connor cursed under his breath.

"Jason, you are not meant to open the door." Juliet then appeared beside him as Jason glanced at Connor and then turned back. Connor had a terrible feeling in the gut of his stomach, that he had also hurt Jason greatly.

"Mrs. Reese, I know I am the last person you all want to see but I really need to talk to Sarah. Please."

Juliet took a deep breath. "Come on in. She's in her room."

Connor nodded, he tried glancing back at Jason but he couldn't see him. He took the steps up to Sarah's room slowly, her door was half open. "Sarah?"

She looked up to him from her curled up position on the bed. "Connor?"

"Hey…" He was scared to come near her, she looked too fragile, her eyes were red and teary. "Your grandma said I could come in for minute, is that okay?"

Sarah sat up. "I'm sorry, I'm just…"

"Jason said you were upset. Did something happen with your Mom?"

"No, she's just, uh, she's talking to Mr. Charles about me leaving Gaffney. We have a meeting with him on Monday."

Connor sighed, running his hand through his hair tiredly, sitting beside her. "I'm sorry Sarah, about everything."

She looked at him. "This is all my fault."

"We're both to blame Connor, it's not like I stopped you. I wanted it too."

"Yeah, but if I had maybe…"

"There's no what if's, it's just like it is." Sarah said, she grabbed on a small pamphlet on her nightstand. "I've been doing some reading, I know we haven't really gotten a chance to talk about what we want to do again but…"

"Adoption?" He asked. "You still think that's what we should do?"

"I don't know but it could be what would be best for us, how are we meant to take care of a little baby? it's not like our parents are supportive about it."

"I could drop out and we could keep it. You wouldn't have to leave school and I could talk to Cornelius about working at the store."

She looked at him but the conversation she'd heard Jay and WIll have about them played in her head and there was some truth in it, he was the guy, he could easily walk away.

Suddenly, they heard voices coming from downstairs, Susan had suddenly returned home. Reese froze.

"Connor…" Susan said, they didn't bother to hide him, she'd probably seen his car by now. Sarah was behind Connor. "I thought we'd agreed that you two were going to see each other at school, be thankful I didn't take Sarah's phone away too."

"Mrs. Reese…"

"Sarah, you'll be late for work and I suppose Connor has to go back home?" Susan ignored him completely. "Go on and hurry, I'll take you."

"Mom, please, can Connor drive me? He was just leaving. Please."

Susan knew she couldn't really do more but to give in, her child was already pregnant, there couldn't be something worse.

"Yes, I suppose he can, I'll pick you up in a few hours then." And with that she left the room. The two of them made it downstairs, earning a look from Juliet as they made it to the car.

He opened the door for her. "So, uh, Chris found someone who's willing to pay good money for it."

Sarah's heart sank. "When are you meeting them?"

"Monday." He said. "I'll get the money into an account and you can have it for the baby and the doctor's bills."

"Connor?"

"Yeah?"

"It's still like an hour until my shift starts, do you think we could go somewhere and really talk?"

"Yeah, sure whatever you want."

"Thank you." She replied. They drove for a while, neither of them speaking as Connor led her into a restaurant. It seemed to be deserted except for some workers. "Oi, Rhodes, I thought you weren't going to show up." Peter Mills smiled at Sarah. "Come back here, I have just the right spot, back here."

"I thought we could use the privacy and the family is just about to open the place, Peter offered to cover for us."

"And cook for you actually, heard you have to be well fed." Peter pointed out. "Don't mind me. I'll just be back here."

Sarah smiled thankfully at Peter who disappeared to the back and then came out with a plate of pasta for them both. It was a little early for it but Sarah had not realized she was starving.

"This is so good." She said as she ate, Connor would watch her.

"Be sure to let him know." He replied. "He's going to be working here in the afternoons and he offered me a spot in the kitchen, it's not much but I wouldn't have to be on Chris's hair and I could move out of the Hermann's."

"So you'd be moving in with Peter? Isn't that a little far from school?"

"I could work and then finish school, it's fine."

"Connor, nothing about this is fine. You have to finish school, you promised your Mom and I can't ask you to do that." Sarah turned serious on him."You are not asking for anything Sarah, it's my decision."

"Why would you want to move in with Peter?" She asked, shifting the conversation again.

"Chris and Cindy are fighting because of me and I'm pretty sure Henry hates me now."

"What?"

"Yeah, I don't want to be responsible for causing them any more pain Sarah, Peter's house is big enough and my father will be happy if I stay away from the Hermann's."

"Do you want to?"

"If it means I don't lose them completely yes." That caused Sarah to feel a sudden rush of guilt. "I can take care of myself, I may not be an adult, but I better try and start acting like one, right?"

Sarah remained quiet. "You could move in with me, away from everyone, if you wanted to. I'd take care of us and the baby."

"Connor, you know I can't… I have to stay close to Jason and I don't even want to think about what my Mom would do if I said I was moving out."

"But would it be the worst thing? At least we'd be together dealing with this." Connor offered. "I miss you Sarah." He was now inches from her face.

"I miss you too…" She sighed into his kiss as he nudged her mouth open with his. "You have no idea…"

"Then, can you at least think about it? For us?" He said brushing her cheek as he pulled away. She nodded.

That was the end of it, he drove her back to the city and to her shift at Molly's which they'd had told Chris they were running a little late to.

* * *

Hermann was acting cautious around him, maybe he was a little weary from Claire's episode with Henry the night before, which he hadn't even told Sarah about.

That Saturday afternoon, Henry and Connor had a shift together and he would talk to Chris about moving in with Peter. It was a slow one even though it was meant to be the busiest of days, Henry and his Dad barely talked to each other and Henry seemed to be dodging him. He and Henry were piling boxes in the storage room when Connor finally turned to him. "So, why was Claire at your house last night?"

"Uh, she called me and was upset, we just talked."

"She was mad at me? Why didn't she call me?" Connor asked.

"Maybe she thought you were already dealing with a lot without her putting more weight on it." Henry countered.

"Okay, but why did she call you?" Connor asked again. "Why you of all people Henry?" When he didn't answer, Connor spoke once more. "Are you and my sister together?"

Henry froze. "Do you have feelings for her?"

He gave himself up. "Since when?"

Connor had turned around and Henry thought he'd be down for. "I can't believe you Henry, is that why you even hung with me and Nat? Because of my sister?"

"What are you talking about? No, of course not."

"Right."

"Connor, I'm serious okay, I'd never do that to you." Henry insisted. "You are my best friend okay?" Henry could see the dark in Connor's eyes, he knew he was flaring up.

"You… like...my sister?" He repeated again, and before he knew it, he was shoving Henry against a wall, both boys had similar complexion but the shelves there rattled by the force. "What the hell Henry?"

"What the hell? Me? Come on, even after seeing first hand what had happened with Natalie, you went and had sex with Sarah…"

"And how is that your problem?" Connor shot back.

"Because you are sleeping in a mattress in my room, with my parents arguing over you. That's how it's my problem. Connor you are my best friend and I know my Dad did it to help you, did it for your Mom but you have to figure things out on your own, you need to grow up."

The next thing he knew, he was being pushed down by Connor's fist to his cheek, which Henry responded by shoving him off.

"Hey, what the hell is going on back here?" Came Chris barging in. He helped Henry up and looked at both boys. "Okay both you, I'm waiting."

Henry touched his face. "It's fine, I'll just go home." He turned away and out the back room and into the front of the dinner.

"Don't move." Chris told Connor as he trailed after his son.

Connor's hand pounded as he shook it. He couldn't believe he had just punched Henry in the face.

Chris had come back a moment later and he couldn't look him in the eye.

"What, you two are getting into fights now?" Cindy said as soon as she looked at the state in both boys back at home, Henry's swallowing cheek and Connor's red knuckles. "I expected better from both of you."

Connor glanced at Chris. "Go to bed now, we'll talk about this later." She said after a moment. Connor didn't move. Then they sent them up to bed and Henry decided he was going to sleep on the couch in the living room, he needed to think about the events of the day, and brushed it off when Connor insisted he should be the one sleeping downstairs so he allowed him to,

"Dad?" Henry asked as Chris had come out of his room to grab a glass of water before bed. Chris entered the room and sat on the bed with him. "I'm sorry, he kept talking about how I was only his friend because of her. Because I like her."

"Oh, right Claire, how did that happen?"

Henry shrugged, blushing a little. "I don't know, between puberty and adolescence I guess? But it's not like she'd like me that way, she's Claire Rhodes and I'm Henry, we couldn't be more different."

"Oh, you'd be surprised Henry, of how strong caring for someone can be." He sighed. "Try and get some sleep and put that icepack on your cheek."

He'd been told he'd return home that morning. Connor felt like he was watching his own funeral procession when he saw Cornelius' car park into the Herrmann's driveway the next morning. Right next to his car that would soon be history.

Things were serious when Cornelius drove himself.

But then again, Connor thought as he went back to packing his few things, that could also be because he didn't want anyone, not even the drivers, knowing that he was fraternizing with the likes of the Herrmann's.

Henry's room was still empty. Connor couldn't really blame him for giving him a wide breadth

Connor was caught between hating more secrets and feeling horribly about the sudden deep look of guilt and shame in Henry's eyes.

_His sister was going through a lot, would he not want someone he could trust to be there for her?_

But he also couldn't get the visual image of Henry and Claire kissing out of his head.

Cindy knocked at the door, "Honey, your Dad is here."

He couldn't blame the woman for wanting him out of her house, not when he was hurting Henry.

But the older woman seemed to read his mind, putting a hand on his shoulder, stopping him as he walked past. "Just so you know, we don't want you to leave if you don't want to Connor. Just because you and Henry are having...differences...it doesn't make us love you any less. I always liked to think of you as another son and we're always going to be here for you. You understand?"

He just blinked back tears and gave Cindy a hug.

"I don't want to leave but if there's any chance I can be part of my own family, for my Mom and then maybe help Sarah out more...I think it's time I go home."

"You are such a big boy Connor." Cindy said. "And I know you and Sarah will work it out, but also know, this will always be your home, alright?"

He nodded as he climbed down the stairs, Cindy behind him.

It was bizarre to see Chris and Cornelius sitting in the same room, not arguing.

"Connor." Cornelius stood up, looming large in the small living room.

"...Dad." Connor nodded, bag still in hand.

Cornelius could not have looked more uncomfortable as Chris told Connor to sit down.

"This is...a difficult situation that we are in." Cornelius said.

Connor scoffed.

"But…" He glanced over at Chris. "It would be better for your mother, for your family, if you were to come home."

"You mean for our image right? Can't have it get out that Connor Rhodes was disowned for getting someone pregnant." Connor couldn't help but sneer, he hated having to go home.

"Connor. Cut it. You and Sarah got yourselves into this situation, I'm sure we all want to...help you." Chris said, eyeing Cornelius warily. "We care about you kid."

It was then that Cornelius pulled papers out of his briefcase.

Connor wondered why everything with his Dad had to come down to business.

"Your Mother has agreed to this." Cornelius stated, shuffling the papers. "That we're going to help." He said as if his words tasted bitter, "But there are going to be conditions."

Henry walked in with a tray of coffees. Chris grabbed the cup to keep himself busy, obviously happy with how business had invaded the room.

Connor shrunk down in his seat when he saw the bruise on Henry's face. Cornelius, for all his faults, was an observant and smart man. His eyes flickered from Henry's face as he took his own mug and then his eyebrow quirked when he saw the redness still on Connor's knuckles as he gripped his mug.

The sour look on his father's face did little to quell the nerves in his system.

"Firstly, I'm buying your car from you. No discussions." Cornelius was always good for storing information and using it against people when they least expected it.

"What? No-!" Connor said straight away.

"Kid. Calm down." Chris said. "It makes sense, he's giving you more than any sale you could make."

"That isn't the point, I don't want tainted Rhodes money!" Connor argued.

"Your mother made that very point, so we've opened an account for you. One for the baby. And one for Sarah. Your mother is contributing a significant amount of her own money to each and you won't get a cent of my money until you've earned it, believe me. You've disgraced this family, but if you are a Rhodes, you will redeem yourself." Cornelius said. "If you want money, you'll work for it. Sarah will get enough for child expenses and an education, should she still want one. And I think we're being generous." Cornelius turned a few more pages, "You'll work in the store, after school and after you graduate, it's time you follow your sister's footsteps, clean up your act and stop shirking your Rhodes duties and get involved in the business."

"And your Mom will be happy to see you back home." Chris added.

He was essentially being put on a leash. But if it helped Sarah and the baby then he would do anything.

* * *

As months progressed and Sarah had been allowed to stay at Gaffney thanks to Mr. Charles, his and Sarah's lives became target for Gaffney's gossip mill but he brushed it off the best he could, tried to remain focused in school and working and caring for Sarah as much as he was allowed to.

She was about 3 months pregnant when they were in his room studying for a test, just the two of them when it suddenly hit him, Sarah was glowing, she still had a small bump but it was more prominent now. "Connor, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, uh, you just look beautiful." He smiled softly at her, she blushed.

"So, I was thinking, we could have something done for your birthday next week." Sarah said putting her book down.

"I'm not really in the mood for a party."

"It could just be us, Claire and your Mom if you want." She offered, Connor really hadn't pictured Elizabeth to still be with them for this long. Now he was hoping she'd be able to meet the baby.

"Yeah, sure that's fine." He looked down back again at his notes.

"Connor…"

"Hmmm…"

"Come here." He raised an eyebrow at her. She offered him her hand on the bed and he settled against the headboard, her between his legs. His hands settled on her growing belly. "The baby is moving right now."

"It is?" He asked, it was still a little early for him to feel it, but for Sarah it was more real now. "What does it feel like?"

"Like butterflies." She said. "And it happens even more when you are around."

Connor looked down at her. "Can, I? Talk to him?"

"Him?"

"Well, it could be a her too." He agreed with a smile. He moved then from behind her and was flat on his tummy on the bed, his face inches from Sarah's bump.

"Hi baby." He spoke softly, Sarah's hand then moved to his hair as she watched. "It's your Daddy here, I know it's going to be so weird when you come out and see two kids as your parents, but your Mommy is one of the smartest people I know and she'll be great taking care of you. Me? I'll have to work harder."

"No, you won't." Sarah said. "She'll love you."

They had finally decided it to keep it, in the last few months, their situation had improved with having Juliet and even Cornelius being somewhat supportive of it. Susan still held her tounge about it most times but Sarah had credited her alone to be able to raise her on her own when she was younger, and she admired her mother's strength so she seemed calmer now.

And she wasn't alone, even though their friends still worried about it, Connor and Will had come to an agreement and weren't on each other's toes like when it first had happened, specially, after they had had a blowout weeks after Connor had returned home and both of them had let out the steam they needed to, things had settled down again. Specially with Jason who now insisted, when he'd been told Sarah was having a baby that she and Connor would have to be married.

Connor had thought about it, about asking her, but she was already dealing with more than most 15 year olds.

He didn't have to add that kind of commitment to the list.

And truth be told, he wasn't ready yet for it either.

"Dr. Mars says maybe we'll be able to know what we are having on the next scan." Sarah said as Connor traced small circles on her stomach.

"Good, that way we can finally stop calling 'it'." He said, glancing at his phone beside him. "I need to get to the store, I better drive you home."

When he got to the store, Claire was in her small cubicle, studying for a test of her own. "Oh good, you are here, do you mind talking to Mr. Musk about the hats shipment?"

"Sure," Connor smiled, tossing his own bag beside hers. Connor sighed as he moved to the small office, taking a deep breath, he figured he best get used to what his life was now.

Natalie, who had been the most supportive of him and Sarah but had had enough drama of her own these last few months had agreed to arrange a small gathering of their friends for his birthday, even if he had insisted he didn't want to.

He had breakfast with his parents the morning he turned 17, in just one year he could begin to think about getting an apartment for him, Sarah and the baby.

"Happy birthday you dork, we love you, I'm sorry I've been MIA, you know, with Owen and Jeff is on leave from training and we have been trying to work on our schedules." Natalie said when she arrived at his school that morning.

"It's fine, I haven't had a lot of time to hang out either." Connor said. "Have you seen Henry?"

"You two still on eggshells? It's been months Connor, you two need to get over yourselves."

"He's been secretly in love with my sister and didn't tell me Nat, that's not easy to recover from."

"Well, then it's a good thing, if your sister likes him back, what if she actually does? Henry is a good catch, right?"

"Not to my father he's not." Connor sighed. "I just don't want either Henry or Claire getting hurt."

"Then talk to them, I mean, I'm not sure your sister knows about Henry's feelings though."

He sighed. He had enough drama of his own without having to deal with whatever could happen with his best friend and sister."Sarah says she's starting to feel the baby kick." Connor told her.

"Oh, she should enjoy it then, later they think your bladder is a football." Nat sighed. "Any plans for the weekend?"

"Work. Pretty much, I'm working on a project with Russ, one of my dad's employees, he's, uh, molding me into it as my father puts it."

"All weekend? You only turn 17 once Connor."

He sighed. "Yeah, I guess we could go hang out somewhere?"

"Yes, good idea. Oh, we better get to class." He had texted Sarah to check on her. No answer just yet. "Oh Sarah hey, I heard the news about the baby kicking."

Sarah was swinging her bag over her shoulder. "Hey, yeah, we better get going."

"And there she goes, you need to remind her she's pregnant." Natalie said, trailing after her and with Connor closely behind.

There wasn't much of a celebration for his birthday, except for a cake Katie had made, his Mom, Claire and Sarah were with him.

"Happy birthday Connor." His mother hugged him as he leaned down.

"Thanks Mom."

Claire also congratulated him with a hug, their relationship was also beginning to fall into place again, she had not spoken to him for weeks after she'd found out about his altercation with Henry.

Elizabeth had gone up with Claire and Sarah and Connor had gone up to his room. "Happy Birthday Connor." She said, handing him a small wrapped box.

"Thanks." He smiled, kissing her softly. He opened the box to reveal a pair of two tickets. It wasn't Broadway but at least they'd be going on a date and enjoying each other's company. "Babe, this is so cool, thank you."

"It's from Mom and Jason too." She smiled, she leaned to kiss him softly, which he responded eagerly, in the last few months they had been slowly falling back on each other, Sarah also felt her body began to change further than just the baby growing inside her, her hormones also had been going haywire, specially around Connor. They were somehow on the bed now, making out, Sarah mumbled something into his mouth when he pulled away. "Wait, what if we hurt the baby?"

The innocence in his question alone made Sarah love him more but she had no time to reply because there was a knock on the door of Katie saying that Susan was there to pick Sarah up.

Then it clicked in both teenger's mind where they were. "Connor, your Mom says you need to come down too." Katie said, trying not to roll her eyes looking at the state on both kid's clothes.

Elizabeth was settled in the small living room. "Susan, would you like some coffee?"

Susan was not one for social visits but she seemed like she knew she was meant to stay a while.

"Why don't we sit down?" She offered Sarah and Connor, the girl not missing her mother's eye. "So, we've been doing some talking, about what the situation is going to be in the upcoming months."

"We?"

"Yes." Elizabeth turned to her son calmly. "Mostly about the living arrangements. Susan has told me she really doesn't have enough room since her mother has come to stay in Chicago for good.."

"So what does this mean, do you want us to both move out?" Sarah asked, utterly surprised.

"Not exactly but since we can't seem to keep you apart and Connor insists he wants to help as much as he can." Susan added in. "I'm sure we can all compromise."

Sarah couldn't believe her ears. "But what about Jason?"

"He's one of the main reasons we're doing this. I'm not about to let Connor move in with us, he needs to be here where he's needed with his own family, but he seems to be committed to you as well. So as long as we all agree to help out and be grown ups about it, we can come to an understanding about you two spending as much time together as needed.

Sarah's mind began reeling as her mother continued. "As much as I hate this situation, that baby is going to arrive sooner than we all think or might be ready for and you two need to prepare."

* * *

And so over the following weeks, Sarah felt like she was going down a rabbit hole, between telling Jason and basically spending as much time with Connor as she could.

She was having dinner with Jason one afternoon when her brother finally asked her about the baby and if he'd be an okay uncle for it. "You'll be the best, you know why? Because you are the best brother in the world Jason."

"I'm your only brother Sarah." Jason said, more maturely than she expected him to respond.

"Yes, but I couldn't ask for a better one." She said. "Something else on your mind buddy?"

"Will you and Connor get married once you have the baby? That's what you are meant to do... Get married and have babies, but you and Connor did it wrong."

"Wel, we haven't figured that out yet Jason, but you what? While we do, we're going to need a lot of help, specially from you, the baby's uncle."

"Okay." Jason said, ending the conversation right then and there.

Friday of the big reveal came too quickly for Sarah then, her grandmother had come with her again, Susan was working, Connor and now Claire had come with.

"So, we're agreed about wanting to know?" Everyone in the room nodded, Connor squeezed Sarah's hand gently as the doctor moved the probe along Sarah's belly and looked at the screen. She smiled slightly. "See that little thing there?" Connor squinted his eyes.

"Oh great, I bet he's going to have Connor's temper." Claire mused.

Sarah and Connor were later left in the room alone. "I told you we were having a little boy." He said, his hand to her tummy.

"I'm sure he's going to look just like you." Sarah said as he kissed her forehead.

"But be as smart as you, that's for sure."

Sarah stared at the picture, their baby was more defined now, he almost looked like a little person. A little baby they would meet in about months.

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months, Christmas was around the corner and the last week before break, Sarah was studying with Natalie for Math while they watched Owen.

"So, what are your plans for Christmas with Connor?"

She wasn't sure she had any plans, specially them alone, they had been together for almost a year now. Next week would be their one year anniversary, but even with the baby coming now, didn't know how things would work around Christmas, she would hate not to be there with Jason when he opened his presents but she also knew she couldn't ask Connor to spend it with them since it could very well be Elizabeth's last.

Sarah honestly didn't think she'd still be there with them at that point, she was sure it was the calm before the storm.

Their last Christmas dance at Gaffney was a weird affair, Emily and Jay were unusually chummy and even though they would hung out around them, Sarah knew they had been weary around her since she'd gotten pregnant, not because they were not supportive but because it was almost like she and Connor had been wrapped up in their little world.

Sarah definitely hadn't expected her senior year with her friends to turn out like this.

Henry had grown distant too, Connor didn't have time for much hanging out talking about hockey and they weren't as close as they used to be. Sarah couldn't fathom why, Henry couldn't be any nicer to her.

For their one year anniversary he'd taken her back to Willis Tower, imitating their actual first date and as they cuddled there with the City looking down on them, Connor made her a promise. "I'm not proposing or anything." He clarified when she tried to stop him. "Not yet at least, no, It's just a promise to you and our son, that I'm going to be there, no matter what, no matter what our friends, our parents, everyone thinks." He had taken her hands in his and looked into her eyes, and she believed him, just how he loved her and their baby. "Here, I asked Claire to have it made at the store."

Sarah had to keep her tears at bay when she glanced down at the silver bracelet with a small trinquet of a small boy's face.

"Connor, it's beautiful." She smiled. "I know my gift is not going to be good enough now," She huffed, a new scarf.

"You've already given me more than I could have asked for Sarah, even if the timing isn't ideal."

She laughed as he kissed her. "I love you and our little guy more than anything Sarah and I promise I'm going to be a good Dad."

"I know you will, I love you."

"I love you too."

Sarah was invited to an early Christmas celebration on the 24th, with the Mannings and the Hermann's, even if Henry and Connor seemed to be still on thin ice, at least they were willing to be around each other for their parent's sake.

Even though Sarah would usually spend it in Michigan, her 'situation' wasn't something her mother wanted to parade around in their small town.

She already had had enough with her old friends calling her about it.

So there was some kind of normalcy, with Sarah now experiencing her last Christmas as a kid, Owen was there and it gave her a glimpse of how her life would be in months time.

"So, since Owen has one, I thought it would only be deserving that my own grandson has his own." Elizabeth said to Sarah and Connor as she whisked them away. Sarah had tears in her eyes as she glanced at the small leather bracelet.

"Mom, thank you."

"Thank you so much Elizabeth. It's beautiful."

The woman glanced at both kids with a smile. "You two will have to grow up too fast now, but in someway, Connor this is all I wanted for you honey, for you to be happy. And now I'm praying that at least I get to meet him before I go."

"Mom…" Connor tried to choke this tears away but Sarah wasn't as successful as she hugged her again.

"You two have to get over yourselves." Natalie huffed to Henry as they settled in the living room for their annual movie. "It's not the worst thing that you like Claire, Connor should be happy."

Henry hissed at her. "Would you lower your voice?"

"Why? You should go and tell her how you feel you know and then she can put Connor in his place herself since you can't seem to bring yourself to."

"Natalie, I'm begging you." Henry said as the living room began to fill up.

"Fine, it's not my place, but there's going to come a day you two are going to need to talk about it."

Sarah knew it hurt the two friends, even with her and Natalie interfering, Connor and Henry wouldn't budge in.

The Holidays came and went quicker than Sarah would have liked, Natalie and Monique, along with April and even Emily had offered to come and help Sarah settle the new baby things she'd gotten at her baby shower, which had been hosted by Elizabeth herself at home. It was one event not even Cornelius had dared to barge in and ruin it hit Sarah then that her baby would be entering the world in about four months.

Natalie had given her a bunch of pointers and hand me downs from Josh and Owen, Kim had gotten her a blanket and Claire more baby clothes of all ages that she knew what to with.

Soon enough school, which was her sacred space was turning out to be harder and harder to handle.

She was tired all the time and she mustered all her might to finish all her schoolwork in time.

Even more scary now was that as she laid there with Connor at night and he laid his head on her bump, he was now able to feel the baby kick. "You know, we haven't really talked about names."

She smiled from her spot reading a new book they had been given in English class.

"We still have a little time for that." She told him.

In truth, maybe she was putting it off.

But by the time her 16th birthday rolled around, she felt as if she was a whole different person, almost a real adult. Expecting a baby.

"Happy birthday beautiful." Connor opened the door of his car as he'd come to visit her that morning.

"Thank you."

"Close your eyes." He mused touching her nose with his as he turned around to grab something from the seat.

"You got me a cupcake?"

"Yep, Katie said she'd make an actual cake this weekend but I thought, this would have to do for now."

"You are sweet."

"I'm glad you think so." He kissed her softly. "How is it?"

Sarah closed her eyes at the taste, and traced her finger full of frosting on his cheek.

"Oh, that's how that's going to be huh?" He kissed her back, she tasted like chocolate.

"Well, we better practice, babies are way messier." Connor sighed as his phone buzzed. "No rest for the wicked huh?"

"I'm starting to think Russ doesn't have a life." Connor admitted to her as he got in and began to drive. "Do you want to go somewhere before I get to work?"

"Pancakes at our Café and not Molly's?"

"Pancakes it is." He said. He had breakfast with her and then hurried to get to work, after dropping her off again, James was coming to get Sarah so she could be with Jason on her birthday.

He promised to meet them at the park if he could get off work early.

"So, it's Sarah's birthday today?" Russ smiled as the frustration in Connor's face. "That's big."

"Yeah, uh, I was hoping to meet her before it's actually over?"

"Right." Russ just brushed it off and then called for someone to bring some more papers to the office.

Claire was there too working early on a Sunday. "So, you and your sister, I wish I was such a good son to my father to be willing to sacrifice my weekends."

"You are here." Connor mused.

"True, but he's not my Father, I just work for the man." Russ admitted. Connor sighed. It was already noon when Russ took mercy on his soul and let him go, he'd much work with Claire who didn't ask many questions as he did.

He found the Reese family in the park, Jason who had slowly fallen back into his old self with him found him quickly, his dog, always there by his side.

"Connor, how's work?" James attempted to do small talk, out of his parents, he'd been the one to take a shine into his commitment to Sarah and the pregnancy, Susan no longer loathed him but Connor knew just how thin on ice he was walking with her.

"It's good." He sat there with Sarah at a small picnic table, talking with her parents, and even watching Jason run around with the small mixed breed dog, ever since Beehad come into his life, it was like he was this new kid, Sarah had admitted to him to have seen Jason smile more than ever in his life.

"Sarah?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Are you and Connor going to stay at his house now all the time because you are having a baby?" Jason hadn't asked much about the baby up to that point, so two times in a week worried her "Because Daddy says babies take up a lot of space and our house isn't big enough. "

Sarah sighed. "I don't know what's going to happen when the baby comes Jason, but yeah, Dad's right, babies take a lot of space."

"Even more than Bee?"

"Yeah, even more." Sarah smiled. "But even if I stay with Connor more, I'm still going to get to see you just like now, plus, you have grandma and she's nice to live with, isn't she?"

"But you always said that wherever you'd go, I'd go," Jason said and Sarah's heart sank. She was inventibably waiting for Jason to have some kind of reaction to the situation and there it was.

* * *

By the time February arrived. Emily and Jay were officially a thing and Natalie and Will were back at talking and Owen's christening which had taken longer than expected was just around the corner, Connor still struggled with him not being godfather but he no longer held it against Will. He had more important things to worry about now, like his own baby in the upcoming weeks.

The Christening was the first oficial place in which Claire introduced everyone to Russ as her boyfriend, Henry had gone green when he realized he was older than he was, he was 17 and Russ was almost 24, so he wasn't much older than Claire who was almost 21.

Connor found his best friend on a corner in the garden, his hands buried inside his pockets, trying to catch his breath. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, uh, so Russ…"

"Yeah, he and Claire have been spending a lot of time together, which is perfect for me because I get to go home early."

"Right and she likes him?"

"Seems to." Connor admitted, leaning his back to the wall. "He seems to care for her too."

"That's good, good." Henry smiled. "I mean, I want her to be happy."

"Henry, I… I wanted to apologize for the last couple months, I acted like a jerk, instead of surrounding myself with the people that loved me, I was too wrapped up on my mistake to admit that I was immature about the whole thing, I mean? How am I supposed to be a good Dad if I can't see that you were just trying to help Claire, no matter what you should feel for her?"

Henry smiled. "I've missed you man."

"I've missed you too Henry."

"Oh, wait, are you two hugging?" Natalie came in with Owen in her arms, Sarah behind her, clearly taken aback by the scene of her friends hugging. "Sarah?"

"I had nothing to do with this." She said, raising her arms up. "I'm guessing they just needed a little time to realize they'd been acting like children?"

"Mostly like me and Will I guess, I mean, we are still a little awkward around each other but, at least he showed up, you know?"

"I'd call that progress." Henry agreed with a smile. The conversation then turned to one regarding Connor and Sarah and what they would do once the baby was born, like where they'd live. Sarah's home was still a no go since Juliet had moved in for good now, which Sarah was secretly so grateful for.

"Oh and Grandma even has a new job."

"What new Job?"

"Oh, she's an art teacher now, at Jason's therapy center, so it's good, they like to learn from each other."

"Oh, so Jason is okay with you stealing his sister away?" Natalie asked much to Connor's annoyance.

"I didn't steal anyone, Jason knows I love Sarah and plus, we are just trying to figure out what we're going to do once the baby gets here."

"What does Susan say?"

"I think she's just glad Jason isn't completely confused by it anymore, he says he wants to pick out the baby's name."

"Oh, I don't think Autobots names rhyme well with Rhodes or is it Reese?" Natalie smiled.

"No, it's Rhodes." Sarah said quickly. "My Mother didn't give me or Jason our fathers last name, I don't think I want that for him."

"You didn't tell me you wanted the baby to have my last name before." Connor said once they arrived back at her house and Sarah was focused on her homework.

"I thought I didn't have to, he's your son Connor, I want him to have your last name, even if...we're not together or married, or... you are always going to be his Dad."

Connor smiled, "Thanks Sarah, that's amazing, but only if you are sure."

"I am." She assured him.

"I love you Sarah."

"I love you too."

Connor swore he'd never been more scared in his life as the moment he woke up to Sarah crying saying that something might be wrong with the baby in the middle of the night and that her Mom was driving her to the hospital. There haven't been more than a few scares in the pregnancy but they'd already gone through Braxton Hicks, so there couldn't be a false alarm now.

"Okay, Sarah, do you know just how far apart your contractions are?" Sarah looked over at the doctor and then at her Mom who said probably 3 minutes. "When are you do?"

"April." Sarah said.

"Not anymore honey."

"Mom…" Sarah looked at her mother with a terrified look on her face.

"I'm guessing by the look on your face, you are this baby's Daddy, huh?" the nurse mused as Sarah looked at Connor. "Look, I know this is scary but the baby is of good size and we have a team standing by in case there's any trouble."

"Connor…"

"I'm here babe. It's going to be okay."

"It's still too early, we're not ready for this…" Sarah cried as Connor stood beside her, soothingly.

Yes, they weren't ready but was anyone really?

Chris and Cindy arrived to the hospital in record time, Cornelius had been in a conference in California and was flying back, even in the months Connor had tired to stay away from his godfather and family, they'd never been too far in case he needed them.

"Sarah, we need to start pushing sweetheart." Dr. Mars smiled at Sarah, his mother and Connor stood there beside her. "Tell me who you want in the room and that's who we will keep."

Sarah tried to smile but she was in too much pain. Connor looked at her with a plain expression while Susan just stood there. "Okay, we're respecting Sarah's wishes here, Connor, come to the other side, so she can give you her hand."

Connor moved in autopilot the best he could, his life was about to change completely. He remembered being on the other side of the door when Owen had been born and how he had felt, and it didn't even come close to that moment. "Connor, I'm scared."

"I know, but Sarah, you are the strongest person I know, okay? You can do this."

Susan stayed on her child's other side and smiled. "We're both here sweetheart, you are not alone."

"We need to start now Sarah."

She wasn't sure how long she'd been pushing but as Connor's lips grazed her forehead and her mother's hand stayed on her shoulder, Sarah knew she had to keep going. "Just a couple more Sarah, he's almost here."

But she was too exhausted. "I can't, I can't do this, We don't even know what's going to happen once he's born." She said to Connor. "Why did we think we could take care of a little baby? We can't…"

"No, Sarah, that doesn't matter okay, we'll figure it out." He told her, his eyes never leaving her mother's gaze. "Together, I promise."

"Sarah, listen to me, right now all you should concern about is your baby, you need to push sweetheart."

"Mom, I'm sorry I made a mess of everything." She was crying. "It hurts!"

"I know it does, but once he's here Sarah, it will be all worth it, I promise." Sarah had never heard that tone of voice in her mother's voice before.

"Sarah, are you ready? One more big push honey." So Sarah closed her eyes and pushed with all the strength she had left until she heard him cry.

"Great job Sarah, you did great honey." Susan praised her daughter by reaching for her.

"Connor, do you want to cut the cord?" Connor had to blink his own tears away when the doctor moved the small bundle closer to him, as he heard a click, the nurse handed him his son for the first time. "He's a little early but he's looking really good, so we're just going to check him out to make sure everything is okay." Dr. Mars explained when Connor handed the baby to Sarah a moment later and he opened his eyes to look at her with those big blue eyes.

_His Daddy's._

"Sarah, he's amazing." Connor smiled, his forehead against hers as he watched his small family. Susan was on her other side as Sarah turned to her boyfriend and then at her Mom.

"Congratulations. Does he have a name yet?" Dr. Mars asked.

Sarah looked down at her son and then at Connor. "Colin Michael Rhodes."

* * *

Uh. Oh, this is super long but we thought we'd owed you from the slow updates on Holding On. This was meant to be a dream sequence on chapter 52 but we couldn't seem to stop writing it. Hope you enjoyed it and please let us know what you think!

We're thinking of doing a second part of this. Would you guys like that?


End file.
